Alexander Anderson
{{Iscariot Infobox |name = Alexander Anderson|image = Alexander_Anderson_4.png |age = Unknown, at least many decades. Physically appears to be in his mid 40's|gender = Male|species = Human/Regenerator (formerly) "Monster of God" |Affiliations = Roman Catholic Church Iscariot (Vatican Section XIII)|aliases = Father Anderson Paladin Anderson Inquisitor Anderson Nachi Nozawa''' (Anime), Norio Wakamoto (OVA) *English Dub: Steven Brand *Italian Dub: Mario Zucca * Brazilian Portuguese Dub: Marcelo Pissardini Trivia *In Volume 1 of the manga and OVA I, Walter says one of his nicknames is Angel Dust Anderson, a reference to one of Kouta Hirano's hentai works, Angel Dust, which featured an Anderson prototype. This was changed to Dust to Dust Anderson in the English dub because of the fact that "angel dust" is a popular term for PCP, a drug with hallucinogenic and neurotoxic effects that causes abusers to become a danger to both themselves and others. *In episode 7 of the 2001 anime, a wounded (presumably younger) Anderson is shown in a military uniform facing the shadow of a vampire resembling Alucard. He places a gun in his mouth, presumably to avoid becoming a vampire or ghoul but the scene ends before revealing what happens. It is unknown if this scene is canonical to the Manga (and the OVA, by extension), and it likely is not. *Anderson's powers as a cyborg regenerator are almost exactly the same as the powers of the villain Senator Armstrong from the video game Metal Gear Rising, as they both have extreme healing and durability due to nano-technology and both can only be defeated by ripping out their hearts. The two of them also slightly resemble one another. *Contrary with the popular (and commonly accepted) humanization of Anderson's name, in Hellsing OVA 4, his name is written like the Japanese pronunciation ("Andersen") though this is likely a mistranslation by the japanese. *Alucard refers to Anderson as "Judas Priest" which is no doubt a reference to the Iscariot Organization he works for. **Walter also mentions that he is called by other titles, such as Paladin, Executioner, and Exorcist and many others. **In the english dub of OVA 5, He is also nicknamed Saint Guillotine by Nazi vampires. *The inscriptions on Anderson's gloves sometimes change in the manga. Hirano changed his left hand's inscription from "Speak with Dead" to "Speak with the Dead" and in his later appearances his gloves read "Iscariot Section XIII", the organization to which Anderson belongs. *It is implied at times that Anderson's healing has kept him always young. In flashbacks, Anderson was shown to have raised Enrico Maxwell, Heinkel Wolfe and Yumiko Takagi as children (this makes sense as he is commonly shown to take care of orphans for the church), explaining the fatherly attitude he has towards them. Anderson appears physically the same in the flashbacks as he does in the present day, making it likely that if he received his regeneration after the events shown in the flashback that he his forever young. As Enrico Maxwell is around 30 in the present day and appeared as a young child in the flashbacks. This is backed up by the appearance of Heinkel in the final chapter; despite it being over 30 years since Millennium's attack, Heinkel is forever young. Furthermore, she still retains the bullet wound inflicted by the Captain, which further justifies the theory that the regenerator retains all prior wounds gained before the process (save for re-growing limbs, as Heinkel's previously severed arm and leg have been replaced, though they could be prosthetics). *It is noticeable that as it is mentioned by Alucard, Anderson ceased to be a human much like the vampire. Compared to Vlad the Impaler's last minutes, Anderson suffered from the same type of exasperation: an exasperation caused by losing his beloved ones and the feeling of being defeated. The desire of being "heartless and tearless" made both Alucard and Anderson to deny themselves. As Anderson says to Alucard in the ninth volume of the manga: "When a human's tears finally dry up forever, they transform into a monster. They dry up themselves." *Anderson has a seemingly limitless number of bayonets at his disposal; Kouta Hirano jokingly attributes this to him being four-dimensional. More or less Anderson is considered to have his own version of "Hammer-space", a common phenomenon in animation, in his coat. *Anderson, like many of Kouta Hirano's characters, was recycled from one of Hirano's old hentai works called Angel Dust, where he is involved in a few action sequences and is depicted with black hair, as well as using assault rifles rather than his bayonets. *In the OVA, Anderson's hatred of non-Catholics doesn't seem to be as severe as he implies. When actually witnessing murder he becomes angry regardless of the victim, such as the police killed by Alucard and the Vatican attack against England. *His name may come from Alexander Anderson , a Scottish illustrator *The name "Alexander" means "protector of men". * Alexander stabbing himself in the heart with the Nail of Helena adds a visual irony to his intent as it resembles a wooden stake through his heart, a commonly known method of killing vampires. * In The Manga and Anime it is implied when Alexander and Alucard meet in Barick it is their first meeting due to Alucard being surprised at his regenerative powers. However, Dracula (Level 0 Alucard) taunts Anderson in OVA 8 and claims that the two of them had fought both 500 and 100 years ago. It was likely metaphor for Anderson being the third "Nemesis" of Alucard, the other two being The Sultan Mehmed and Dr Van Hellsing. However, his actual age, and the source of his regeneration, are unconfirmed. * Anderson's choice of weapon, his bayonets, are referencing the knife put on the end of a rifle, literally meaning Anderson is God's Gun. * His poor voice acting in the original Japanese version, when he says, "If anyone does not love the lord, Jesus Christ, let him be accursed. Our lord come. Amen." has amassed over a million views on YouTube. Gallery See Alexander Anderson/Gallery Category:Iscariot Members Category:Catholics Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males